Love with Dauntless
by beachypeach
Summary: Cordelia Abrams, a 16 year old girl from Candor has all the qualities of a Candor. Honesty and openness. But her aptitude test proved wrong. Dauntless is where she belongs. After making a difficult decision, she heads to the place that excites and frightens her at the same time. Cordelia discovers how much of a Dauntless she really is and catches the eye of a Dauntless leader.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the test, the test that was gonig to change their lives forever. From what Cordelia Abrams heard, is that you are put through different simulations to figure out what faction is best for you and where you belong. By the end of it, the decision was yours. But you have to make sure you choose wisely. Cordelia, a feisty girl from Candor where honesty is the best policy. And was this girl honest, sometimes her mouth got her in trouble. But it was the Candor way to be honest and keep the truth out in the open. Cordy hadn't known if Candor was where she truly belonged. In just a half of an hour was when Cordelia had to be put to the test and see where she is destined to be. "Cordelia, come on. We don't want to be late." her mother called up to her. She grabbed a bejeweled white pin and twisted her hair into a loose bun. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, she loved the mirror. Sounds a bit selfish, but hey girls gotta love a mirror. Definitely not Abnegation.

She took her time to get downstairs to the kitchen. She could smell the toast and scrambled eggs that were on the counter top. Colton, her brother, was already attacking his food. "Damn Col chill. Your eating your eggs like they are going out of style." Cordy snapped at him, reaching for a piece of buttered toast. It didn't take long for her to get full, even though most of her food was still on the plate. Probably the nerves she thought.

As they made their way to the testing center, kids their ages were walking passed them. Some in Abnegation grey, some in Euridite blue. Looked like a collage of colors. Colton held Cordelia's hand as tight as he could, she could tell he was a bit more nervous than her even though her heart was racing. They headed to the line where the rest of Candor was. They could tell from the black and white outfits people wore. The line was pretty lengthy but the managed to make it to the front in no time. Time seemed to go by and things were quiet until they heard a loud ruckus. The train filled with Dauntless teens made their way to the testing center as well, all jumping off.

Cordelia was always jealous of them, she'd love to try something like that. But her mother forbid her from doing anything dangerous like that. A part of Cordy wished she was Dauntless, but she feared what her parents would think of her if they caught her climbing things and jumping on and off trains.

When it was finally her turn she entered a testing room. People wouldn't be frightened of the place but her arms sprouted goosebumps and she started to shiver. "Hello Cordelia Abrams. You ready?" the tester asked. "Lie down please." Cordy walked toward the chair, looking at the instuments around the chair. She hopped right up and laid back. "Alright let's begin." she muttered, injecting Cordy with a serum. She passed out immediately and the simulation began.

It felt like forever but when she woke up the testing administrator grabbed her by the shoulders. "You alright?" she asked. Cordy looked around, breathing heavily. Nodding, Cordelia sat up.

"Yeah I'm good." she said. "So what are the results?"

The administrator sighed and looked at Cordelia. "You had some good signs of Candor, but you were Dauntless the majority of the time. The test doesn't lie." she explained. Cordelia looked off into space, she had no idea what she was going to do. Candor and Dauntless. The choice was now in her hands. She quickly hopped off the chair and looked at the administrator. "Hope your decision is a wise one."

Cordelia sighed, pressing her palm against her forehead. She didn't know what to do. "Me too." she muttered, walking out of the testing center. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry to not mention this in the last chapter but I don't own this fabulous franchise but here I am writing a fan fiction on it. I hope you guys like it. :)**

Cordelia didn't even bother waiting for her brother, she was only worried what her parents would think about her result being something other than Candor. Her father wouldn't be absolutely upset with her being put in Dauntless but her mother on the other hand would have a cow. Cordelia's mother, Renee, has always been protective over her. She never really mentioned to Cordelia why, but that's how it has always been in the Abrams household.

She hurried to her house, the house so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Mom..." she shouted out. Nothing. Not even that pin that she was waiting to drop. "Dad.." she didn't know why she was calling out for her father, he was busy at work, at the lawoffice he worked at. He was always working and Cordy hadn't really spent much time with him.

Up in her room she quickly hopped on her bed and before she fell into a deep sleep. The test was pretty draining for her, her head was aching. Before she could figure out she fell asleep she was being woke up by her brother. He had a freightened look on his face. "Colton?" she slurred as she rubbed her puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is mom or dad home?" he asked, sitting on her bed. Cordelia shook her head.

"I don't know. Why? Are you okay?" she asked becoming more worried by the second. "Colton, is this about your test?" He looked down and nodded. "What was your result? Are you not Candor?" Cordy asked.

"Yes I'm not Candor."

Cordelia sat right up and grabbed his hand. "Then what's the problem, the other factions will take you right in." Cordelia said but was interuptted by Colton's shaking of his head.

"No...Cordy...they won't."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Cor...I'm Divergent." Colton admitted. He couldn't even look up at Cordelia.

"Colton...what are you going to do?" she asked. _"What is he going to do...?"_ Cordelia thought to herself. They both knew what they would do to Divergents, they were apparenty an infraction in the system. A virus in the motherboard.

"I'm going to have to stay Candor, Cor. I won't make it in any other faction. I at least know how to be Candor." Colton explained. Cordelia put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with sincere in her eyes.

"You do what you gotta do bud."

Colton nodded and looked at her, his eyes still beat red. "What was your result?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He was hoping he could calm himself since he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Dauntless."

To be honest, Colton wasn't as shocked as some would be. Cordelia was pretty dauntless, she was also pretty Candor. But he wasn't sure what her choice was going to be. He even knew that their mother would never consider her as her daughter if she left the family. Call Renee a coward if you will. They sat in silence until her mother came through the front door.

"Childen...come down." she shouted. They looked at eachother and rolled their eyes, they knew what was going to happen. They took their time to get downstairs and when they reached the kitchen they noticed their mother leaning against the counter. "So...tell me about your results."

Colton and Cordelia looked at eachother, Colton's face turning a cherry red while Cordelia's palms began to sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia was born and raised a Candor so when her mother asked her about her results she knew she couldn't lie to her. Cordy wasn't like that. Telling her mother that she was Dauntless made her mother almost pass out but not until Colton lied and told them he made Candor. Thank the lord he did that otherwise his parents would disown him and her mother wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Cordelia felt it funny that Colton lied to him since that's what his family and faction stood for, truth. Truth was the most important thing to a Candor, honesty is the best policy.

At the dinner table things were quiet, their mother hadn't spoken a word to Cordelia. She knew it was the fact that she wasn't supossedly "destined to stay in Candor" for the rest of her life. Well to be honest, that isn't what Cordelia wanted. She wanted to make herself her own person. She wanted to start fresh and make a name for herself and not live under the Abrams name of Candor. Cordelia barely looked up, she just slowly ate her green beans and the small pork chop on her plate. On the other hand, her father spoke occasionally. He'd ask the usual questions like how was their days and how is their food. Oddly he didn't bring up the aptitude tests.

Tomorrow was the choosing ceremonies where they'd pick what faction they will live in for the rest of their lives. Cordelia knew where Colton was going to do, stay in Candor with his parents. While Cordy didn't know if she should go do her own thing, live her own life, or stay with her parents like they would want her to do. She had 16 hours to decide.

She fell asleep rather quickly, she was exhausted and her mind couldn't process anything anymore. But her slumber felt like it was thirty minutes since her mother woke her up rather rudely. "Cor...up.." she shouted, beating her hand on the wall. "It's the day." she said, walking over to Cordelia. Cordelia squinted her eyes a bit and tossed a little in her bed. She had a peaceful deep sleep until suddenly her mother ripped the covers off of her. "Get up Cordelia." Renee demanded, her voice a bit more harsh this time. Cordelia realized after she told her mother her test result was Dauntless her mother had been not to friendly with Cordelia. She seemed upset.

Cordelia managed to wake up, every part of her shivering. She hurried and got on her black and white geometrical designed dress and tossed her hair up into a messy bun, followed by some black sneakers. She could smell bacon all the way up in her room and decided she didn't know if she could eat. Her nerves were to crazy today.

Downstairs's energy was just about as "crazy" as last night's at dinner except for her brother running around for his socks. But once everyone was ready they made their way to the center of the city. "You ready Colton?" she whispered to them as they all walked. He looked at her, fear still in his eyes. Cordelia may be born a Candor, but she couldn't blab on her brother like that.

"Yeah...just a little nervous you know." he muttered, his attention turning straight ahead. Cordelia nodded and had to agree with him. He was tested and turned out to be divergent. Divergents weren't wanted in the city, they were supposedly the things that could destroy everything. Cordy didn't believe that, hello look at her brother. He wasn't harmless. The only danger he could possibly do to the city this large is tag a few walls. That's about it, and he even gets sick around paint fumes.

The Hub was filled to the brim, all the factions at this center of town. All awaiting the new members of each faction. She looked in the center of the room and noticed five bowls (one for each faction) all with their different faction elements in them. Dauntless had lava-esque looking rocks, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, and grey stones for Abnegation. She'd heard about this ceremony, you cut your palm and let a few blood droplets fall into your chosen faction's bowl.

She still had to decide which faction she wanted to be apart of for the rest of her life. She felt as though it was her duty to stay with her family and help support them, but she also wanted to lead her own path and start anew in a different home. Once the officials began to call, it only took two other sixteen year olds to go before them. Their last name starting with A, made them one of the first ones to go. But Colton Abrams was called first. He made his way to the center of the room. He stared deeply into each bowl. He grabbed the knife, already knowing his logical decision. He cut his hand and a crimson liquid grew to the surface. Colton inhaled deeply, hovering his hand above Candor. Exhaling, he opened his hand and let the blood fall onto the glass. "Colton Abrams. Candor."

Candor began to give him a round of applause, especially Colton and Cordelia's parents. They had wide grins on their faces. But now it was Cordy's turn. "Cordelia Abrams." She stood up, and looked around. It took her a bit to get to the center of the room. She had a tough decision. She knew it was between Dauntless and Candor, her home. Grabbing the shiny silver knife, she cut her hand without any questions asked. Blood also coming to the surface of her fair skinned palm. She had it over Candor and exhaled. _"Do you really want this? This is your life not theirs. Do with it what you want." _a voice came into her head. _"Your mother is your mother, but she isn't your ruler. You are sixteen Cordelia, you can do what you want."_

And with that last thought to herself, she brought her hand over to Dauntless' coals and a smile was brought to her lips. She opened her hand slowly and let the droplets of blood fall onto the hot coals. "Cordelia Abrams. Dauntless."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS TRILOGY, VERONICA ROTH DOES. BUT I DO OWN THE ABRAMS FAMILY AND ANY FUTURE CHARACTER I FEEL LIKE ADDING. THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS, IT MEANS ALOT! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

"Cordelia Abrams. Dauntless." the announcer spoke into the microphone, his voice rather monotonous. Before she turned around she could already hear the thundering voices of the Dauntless, welcoming her to their faction. She grinned and started walking towards her new faction. Looking at her mother and father she was pretty hurt when only one looked at her. Guess who. A tear almost forming in her eyes but were instantly sucked back in when a few Dauntless began to pat her back, some even winking at her. "Welcome to Dauntless.","Woohoo!", "Nice to meet you." a few said to her. Cordelia sat down and sooner than she thought, the ceremony had ended. She pretty much blanked the rest of the choosing ceremony. She remembered a few new initiates to Dauntless, but other than that she basically zoned out. She remembered the stiff choose Dauntless, how courageous of her. And a few from her own faction joining up with her. She even remembered a family friend, Christina, also make the plunge to Dauntless. But other than that, her attention was focused else where.

The factions were dismissed and all went their own way. The dauntless started in an imediate sprint to the raised train tracks running through the city. Each climbed up to the top without any hesitation. "Now this is what I'm talking about." she whispered to herself, starting herself in a sprint. She passed a few Dauntless initiates and headed to a post where others climbed above her. She looked and saw her friend Christina already up, the stiff still running to a post. Cordelia reached up and began to climb, and was she happy she wore tennis shoes. Foot after foot, hand after hand, she eventually made her way up to the top of the train track.

When she reached the top, a silver bullet of a train flew right passed them. She watched kids running for it, hopping on and waiting for their friends. She didn't keep tabs on Christina but her legs began to run as fast as she could. Cordy was so close to an open door, she was so close. She continued to sprint, trying to get to that train as fast as she could. People passing her, even Christina eventually passed her. After what seemed like forever to her, she finally managed to grab a hold of the train and hop on. Trying to catch her breath she noticed Christina and gave her a smirk. "Hey...haven't seen you in a while." she managed, still struggling to catch her breath.

"It's been what, five years?" Christina asked, moving herself over to Cordelia. Cordy nodded, they used to be really close friends, but eventually had a falling out. Maybe this was their chance to reconnect or something. Right as Cordelia was going to say something, the stiff gets pulled up by Christina. Cordelia looked at the girl, she was thin and Cordy knew she wouldn't make it in Dauntless. The girl could barely run. "I'm Christina." she introduced to the girl in grey.

"Beatrice." the girl said with a little grin. So Beatrice was her name, what name was that anyways. Cordelia thought that it sounded like an old name, like one a grandmother would have.

Christina quickly gestured to Cordelia, "This is Cordelia...she's also from Candor." Christina introduced. Cordy gave her a heartless grin, she put her hand up as if she was giving this Beatrice girl a wave. When everyone stood up, Cordelia followed. She looked out the window and saw people jumping from the train to a roof.

"They want us to jump?" Beatrice stammered. Cordelia looked at her and grinned.

"I'm afraid so stiff." she stated, getting ready by the door. She looked at Christina and Beatrice and gave them a toothy grin. Just as it was her section of train's turn she stepped back and kept her attention on the two new Dauntless initiates. "Good luck." she said, running as fast as she could off the train and leaped like a doe in the meadow, onto the rooftop. She landed on the roof but instantly lost her balance as her body fell over itself and made her roll. Lying on her back she looked up at the sky and began to laugh at herself. "And she sticks the landing." she whispered to herself.

Cordelia quickly got up, brushing the rocks off of her back. She noticed Beatrice and Christina jump from the train and roll as she just did. She hurried over to them and began to chuckle, "Now tell me that was fun." she admitted with a toothy smile. Christina and Beatrice looked at each other and began to laugh as well.

"Yeah, scary as hell but it was kinda fun." Beatrice stated.

"Alright everyone over here!" shouted a loud and booming voice. This voice seemed to make Cordy want to hide in a corner. She looked at the guy, he had a piercing on his right eyebrow, and tattoos on his body. Introducing himself as Eric, he began to instruct us on what to do next. Cordelia's eyebrows shot up to the sky when he told them to jump.

"You want us to jump? What if we die?" a slim yet tall guy in blue stammered, fear leaking from every pore of his body. Eric gave him a "well duh" look.

"Not my problem, you want to leave? Fine, go join the factionless then." he stated, his voice still thundering throughout the entire rooftop. When the boy in blue didn't reply to Eric, he began "Thought so...so who jumps first."

Cordelia knew that they wouldn't send them to die, especially on their first day being with the Dauntless. There was no way. This is what she signed up for, to not wuss out on any challenge she's faced with. To be fearless. But as she stood there thinking to herself someone no one would expect spoke up. "I'll go." Beatrice Prior spoke. Cordelia looked at her with astonishment in her eyes. The stiff had guts after all. Beatrice headed toward the edge of the roof, taking off her jacket.

"Ow ow, take it off.." a few began to laugh, "put it back on." the same boy responded. Cordy looked at the guy, he looked familiar to her. Peter she thought his name watched as Beatrice stepped up tot he edge, and stood right above a gaping hole that lead to what looked like, no where.

"Any day now stiff." Eric demanded. Everyone had their eyes on the girl from Abnegation. After a few moments, she finally dropped.

After a few moments later Eric turned back to everyone. "Alright, you's brave enough to jump next?" he asked, his arms folding together. Cordelia looked around, everyone still quiet. "Man we have a bunch of pussies here now do-" before Eric could finish his sentance, Cordelia interuppted.

"I'll go."

Cordelia walked toward Eric and the ledge quickly hopped herself up. "Well here goes nothing." she muttered. She quickly stepped off the building and she began to fall. It felt as if her stomach was going to come out of her throat. She'd never done things like this in Candor. She quickly went into the dark hole where she thought lead into this endless abyss, but she found out her hypothesis was false when her body was captured in a springy net. Her body bounced up and down as if she was on a trampoline. "That was fun." she said when her body stopped bouncing. She was helped out of the net by someone, she looked at him and gave him a smile.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Cordelia." she stated, looking at him up and down.

"Second jumper, Cordelia." he shouted. The huge group of Dauntless that was behind him started to cheer for her, even Beatrice who took up a new name...Tris.


End file.
